


The Galra Flu

by Letterblade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: Lance helps Keith with that little hormonal problem he has from time to time.





	The Galra Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr porn fic request; prompt was Keith/Lance and altered states.

“Fuck this,” Keith groans into the pillow mashed against his face. “Fuck Galra puberty, fuck my stupid hormones, fuck me.”

“Working on the last,” Lance says brightly, and gives another twist to the toy inside him, wringing a groan out of Keith as his legs shudder. He’s got Keith ass-up over his lap, his hands mag-cuffed in front of him at Keith’s own feverish request—he doesn’t even remember why anymore, maybe because the squirming was embarrassing. They’re both naked; Lance’s wet-wipe-damp and slowly recovering cock is pressed against Keith’s belly. “You all right in there?”

“Yes, no I just…no, don’t stop.” Keith feels his face heat even further, if that was even possible. He’s babbling. Great. “I just. Hate how long it takes to really satisfy this thing.” He isn’t sure how long it’s been, but there’s been a drinking straw stuck in his face at least twice and two loads of Lance’s come in his ass, and he doesn’t feel quite as overwhelmingly sick, but the gut-clawing need to _get fucked_ is still there. “The cramps are going down already…”

“Sure, but if I stop, you’ll still be a mess tomorrow.”

“Nnnnn yeah, that’s the part I hate.”

Lance’s hand ruffles through his sweaty hair, strokes his cheek, blissfully cool against his overheated skin. “We could take a break.”

“No, no no.” Keith scrabbles a little for purchase, cants his ass higher, and that drives the toy deeper. “I mean. Do you want to.”

Lance gives a brisk stroke with his wrist. “I’ve got this, two sizes bigger, and at least one more in me, I could do this all night. Besides.” He leaves the toy seated for a moment, trails his fingers down to the base of Keith’s dick. “You look like you’re getting to the good part.”

“Oh, you mean when I can actually _come_ ,” Keith growls, and bucks against his hand. His cock is full, but it’s been a faraway, floaty sensation, no more a priority than eating or walking. “No I don’t want to stop, of course I don’t want to stop, Jesus fuck my hormones Lance.”

He can _hear_ Lance’s grin at that, the soft laugh that’s dripping excitement in that way that means Lance is probably planning something embarrassing, but he can’t even bring himself to care as long as it means things in his ass. Then Lance grabs the nape of his neck and Keith goes slack with a moan, fingers curling weakly in the sheets. “Well then, I’m gonna fuck you with the toys until you come. Then I’ll put a big fat plug in you, keep you full and wet while we have dinner—”

“Dinner, god, it’s been that long?”

Lance’s fingers dig in and Keith whines and sags more in his lap. “I’m the one keeping track of time now. I got you. You just keep moaning pretty for me and take this, and keep your plug in, and if you’re good, I’ll put on a cock ring and flip you over and fuck you as long as I can—”

“Please,” Keith groans before he can stop himself. He isn’t even sure what being good means, besides being as horny as his hormones are making him, but he can’t even bring himself to care—he wants that, he wants all of it, he wants Lance to use him until he’s a wrung-out rag. “Please.”

“You got it.” He can hear that Lance grin sharpening. “ _Sir_.”


End file.
